How Gone should have ended
by Derek123
Summary: This is why I hate the Episode gone,just read and be patient


Disclaimer:I don't own Spongebob Squarepants,but I own myself,well not really,I'll explain later

Please read the whole story I know it sounds annoying,just read and be patient

***How gone should've ended***

Krabs:Cheer up boy we have fun there it's related to you!

Spongebob:But Mr Krabs you've been gone for weeks now

Krabs:Uh,anyway we just make a sculpture made of wood with your face,then we burn it and stomp on it so hard

Spongebob:That's a day about me,*blush*

*Then I came out of nowhere*

Krabs:And who are you?

Me:None of your businesses,please ?

Spongebob:How do you know his name?

Me:It's none of your business either!

Patrick:Uhh,what?

Me:I SAID PATRICK!

Patrick:Yes?

Me:Say what you said earlier the moment I wasn't here

Patrick:Uhh,what?

Me:No not that,I said before I came here

Patrick:Yes?

Me:Not that either *facepalm*

Patrick:I said:Everybody wants at least one day away from Spongebob

Me:HUH?

Me:Spongebob Listen up,don't believe that Krabs guy,everybody hates you,even Patrick and Sandy!

Spongebob:What? Nice try Mr Krabs,you're never gonna get me!

Krabs:But boy I'm serious!

Spongebob:NO You're not!

Krabs:Yes I am!

Me:Krabs,shut up or I'll bring the Flying Dutchman,RIGHT HERE,RIGHT NOW!

Krabs:Okay! He's right,Spongebob! We hate you! We hate you big time!

Spongebob:Squidward?

Squidward:Mr Krabs is right!

Spongebob:Mrs Puff?

Mrs Puff:True

Spongebob:Sandy,Patrick? *Sniff*

*Tears started appearing on Spongebob's eyes*

Sandy:Uhh,heheh...Erm,Spongebob?

Spongebob:WHAT?!

Sandy:We...

Spongebob:SAY A WORD RIGHT NOW!

*Spongebob started raging*

Patrick:Spongebob

Me:APOLOGIZE TO THE GUY! NOW!

Krabs:Sorry Spongebob..

Me:That's NOT AN APOLOGY!

Krabs:Spongebob I'm sorry we'll get in a time machine to reverse what happened...

Me:Oh so you could do the No Spongebob Day AGAIN?!

Me:You're faking apologies! The only way to apologize to Spongebob is hug him!

Krabs:No way

Squidward:Never!

Me:FOOLS!

Squidward:what?

Me:Sandy?

Sandy:Never!

Me:Patrick?!

Patrick:I don't think-

Me:SHUT YOUR MOUTH! IF THERE IS NO SPONGEBOB DAY THEN THERE'S GOTTA BE A NO PATRICK DAY,NO SANDY DAY,NO SQUIDWARD DAY,EVEN NO MR KRABS DAY!

Me:SPONGEBOB ISN'T THE ONLY ANNOYING PERSON YOU FOOLS! EACH ONE OF YOU IS LYING ABOUT SOMETHING!

Krabs:Uh,No

Me:SHUT YOUR MOUTH! FLYING DUTCHMAN?!

*Flying Dutchman appeared*

Me:Ask those fools if they ever annoy us with something

Flying Dutchman:Patrick?

Patrick:I like food,blowing bubbles,jellyfishing

Me:SO YOU'RE THE SAME LIKE SPONGEBOB YOU JERK! YOU PLAY WITH HIM EVERYDAY!

Krabs:Calm down kid

Me:NO!

Flying Dutchman:Mr Krabs!

Krabs:There's nothing I'm annoying the others with

Nat:Wait a minute,how come he sometimes fools us with refunds?!

Krabs:Uh,shush,theh

*Krabs laughs nervously*

Flying Dutchman:Do you like Money?

Krabs:Oh no I don't

Me:What If i stole your wallet and set it on fire?

Krabs:This is never happening!

*I took Krabs' wallet out of his pocket and ran away with it*

Krabs:Hold it right there! Nobody steals me money!

*I stopped*

Krabs:Do you think you can take over the Mighty Krabs?

Me:Haha

Krabs:If you want to take my wallet,you're gonna have to go through me!

*I just snapped Krabs' head with a Kung Fu kick*

Me:Are you happy now?

Me:Come on Spongebob we've got a lot to do

Spongebob:Like what?

Me:Let's build!

*Me and Spongebob started building a Sandy sculpture,a Patrick sculpture,Krabs' sculpture,and Gary's sculpture*

Sandy:Hold it! You ain't burnin' me!

Me:Oh yeah?

Sandy:If you wanna burn it,then you'll have to go through me!

Me:You're easier than Krabs,lady...

Sandy:Oh really?

*I just took off Sandy's helmet and smashed it on the ground*

Me:Now go to your dome! NOW!

*Sandy ran quickly to her dome to get fresh air*

Me:See Spongebob? One of your friends actually almost died!

Spongebob:You mean my former friend!

Me:Exactly,bro!

Spongebob:Patrick,come and get me!

Patrick:You're MINE!

*Patrick was about to hit Spongebob with a strong attack but I stopped him*

Me:Oh no you don't!

Spongebob:This guy is my only friend! Patrick I always thought you were dumb,selfish,and annoying!

Patrick:Thank you,Spongebob! Same goes to you.

Spongebob:And Eugene,you're greedy,selfish,and annoying!

Krabs:How dare you call me Eugene?! I'm your boss!

Spongebob:Not anymore,and even you Squidward,you are noisy,annoying,and selfish!

Squidward:Well believe it or not that's what I always wanted to hear

Me:Burn!

*Spongebob set Patrick's Sculpture on fire then me and him danced hard on the ashes,we also burnt Sandy's and dance on the ashes hard,same for Krabs,Squidward,and many others*

*Everybody got mad at Spongebob but Spongebob was raging and I was protecting him*

Me:4 On 2? Interesting!

Sandy:We can easily beat up Spongebob!

Spongebob:No !

Sandy:Haha you're pretending to be strong again!

*Spongebob beat up Sandy and Patrick,and I beat up Squidward and Krabs*

Spongebob:I'll admit,that was EASY!

Me:Easier than easy

*Spongebob lived without friends except me for 3 Months,his old friends were thinking:*

Patrick:Spongebob was my best friend,we were always playing together,we were playing uh..

Sandy:Spongebob was my best friend,too! We always have had fun and played Karate,and he also had helped me in my science projects!

Krabs:Spongebob was me fry cook,now the Krusty Krab is...*Sniff* OUT OF BUSINESS!

Squidward:Uh,nothing to say

*The next day*

*Spongebob and i had woken up in a fresh morning*

*Spongebob opened the door to go outside until he realized that his old friends were standing*

Me:You're looking to fake an apology again,aren't you?

Patrick:Spongebob we're so so sorry!

Me:As i said,this is not enough

*Patrick hugged Spongebob*

Me:Uhm,okay,Patrick,Make sure this doesn't happen again'

Sandy:Spongebob I'm really really sorry for what happened

*Sandy hugged Spongebob*

Me:Great! Things are getting back to normal!

Spongebob:Gee guys it's okay but make sure this never happens again

Patrick:We promise

Krabs:Spongebob I'm sorry boy!

*Krabs hugged Spongebob*

Spongebob:It's okay *wink* Mr Krabs

Krabs:I'm sorry me fry cook,The Krusty Krab is already out of business because you aren't working here

Spongebob:Well I'm back!

Sandy:Yeehaw!

Spongebob:I'm ready to play with Patrick,Karate Chop with Sandy and Work for Mr Krabs for unlimited hours!

The end 


End file.
